


Truth Hurts

by reapertownusa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: blindfold_spn, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Rape/Non-con References, Spanking, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapertownusa/pseuds/reapertownusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean runs into trouble while John is away and his secret is far worse than his father could imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Parental spanking of a child and themes of / vague references to underage non-con.
> 
> Author’s Note: Pre-series - the boys are twelve and eight. Written for [**this**](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/4508.html?thread=6232476#t6232476) blindfold_spn prompt.

Dean held his breath as his dad came into the motel room.

The fall of Dad’s boots was heavy and he gave a tired sigh as he looked over the bed where Dean and his brother lay. The cold fall air swept in, leaving Dean wanting to pull the covers tighter. Despite the chill, he didn’t dare move.

He wasn’t sure what time it was, but through the open door, the sky was beginning to color. There weren’t nearly enough hours before Dean would have to face his father.

Dad had been gone for weeks. Regardless of the time, Dean would usually rush from bed to make sure he was okay. In hushed whispers too quiet for Sammy to hear, Dean would beg to know how the hunt had gone while he helped carry in the bags.

But usually it didn’t hurt to walk or sit or just to exist.

Silently, Dean sunk further into his pillow. It didn’t matter how badly he wanted his dad right now. He was too afraid of what his father might see in his eyes and of the disappoint Dean would in turn see in Dad’s.

Dad would expect a report on how things had been in his absence. Dean could typically proudly tell Dad how well he’d kept everything in order. Tonight, just the thought of Dad asking if anything had happened while he was away, made Dean’s stomach flip.

So he lay in the dark, peering through slit eyes, pretending to sleep while he wished he could leap from beneath the covers and into his dad’s arms.

He pretended the last few days had only been a nightmare. It didn’t help. Dean was still terrified.

Somehow, Dad would find out.

It felt like everyone could just look at him and know even though Dean himself didn’t understand what had happened. Dean had thought he’d been putting on his best mask, but Sammy had seen right through it.

Sammy hadn’t been able to figure out what was wrong, but he’d known that something was. If his dense little brother had been able to see, there was no way Dad wouldn’t.

Dean closed his eyes again and struggled to find sleep in fits and starts until a few hours later when Dad shook his shoulder and told him it was time to pack up. Despite what Dean had expected, the world didn’t end when he got out of bed, at least not right away.

They packed in relative silence. Dean kept to himself, ignoring the physical discomfort, doing everything Dad asked and saying as little as possible. Dad only questioned a couple of time if something was wrong and Dean was able to act surprised that Dad would think anything was off.

Everything was fine and they were about to head out until Dean lifted his bag, too distracted to realize it wasn’t zipped.

The money hit the floor first. The tight wad of hidden cash fluttered silently to the ground and Dean might have been able to snatch it up in time if the bottle of Percocet hadn’t hit the floor at the same moment.

The pills in the nearly empty bottle rattled loudly. Dean dove down to shove everything back into his bag. He’d barely hit his knees before Dad was staring at him, first curiously, then with narrowed eyes.

“Dean, what the hell are you doing?”

“I-I just dropped some stuff. I’ll be right there.”

Dad wasn’t even close to buying it. He walked around the bed to see the rumpled bills carpeting the floor. Dean froze, a few of the bills gripped tightly in his fist as he avoided Dad’s eyes.

“I thought we were leaving,” Sammy said from the doorway.

“Go wait in the car,” Dad replied to his little brother with a tone that said disagreeing would result in instant death. “Shut the door behind you.”

Despite the clear order, Sammy hesitated, giving Dean a worried look. Dean nodded to his brother and forced his tone steady. “It’s okay, Sammy. I’ll be out in a minute.”

His little brother still looked doubtful, but another hard glance from Dad sent Sammy scurrying out the door. Dean could feel Dad’s glare again shift to bore down into him. He waited, staring at the frayed carpet, paralyzed by his father’s silence.

When Dad spoke, it wasn’t any better. “What is this?”

“Money?”

Before Dean could stand, Dad was by his side, picking up the bottle of painkillers. Dad gave it a tentative shake. With a furrowed brow, he unscrewed the cap and peered inside. His mouth set in a grim line as he screwed the cap back on.

“This was a new bottle.”

Dean rubbed at the back of his neck. “Yes, sir.”

“Do you want to explain to me where twenty five of these pills went and why this bottle isn’t in the med kit?”

Not really, was the first answer that came to Dean’s mind, but he knew better than to speak it aloud. His mind scrambled for the closest thing to a believable lie.

“They...I spilled them,” Dean answered quickly. “In the bathroom...on the floor. It was gross so I flushed them.”

“The childproof cap just popped off?”

Dean gave a hesitant nod. The lie had sound better in his head.

“And the money?”

Dean quickly handed it to Dad. “Sammy and I were going to go to a movie. I know we shouldn’t have been planning on spending it so I didn’t, but I didn’t get a chance to-”

“I’m surprised at you, Dean.” Dad’s words were calm, but the look in his eyes cut Dean straight to the core. “You know better than to lie to me. You think I can’t see what’s going on here?”

He’d known from the start Dad would figure it out. Dean had just been hoping there would be someway to put it off until it was all less raw.

“I won’t tolerate this kind of behavior from you,” Dad continued. “I trust you to make the right calls while I’m away. Pulling crap like this, it puts us all at risk. If someone had caught you...I could’ve lost you both.”

Dean bit his trembling lip. “I didn’t mean for it to happen.”

“You expect me to believe this was an accident?”

The weight of disappointment in his father’s expression hurt more than any words, more than anything, possibly could. Dean’s shoulders sagged. “Dad, I’m sorry. I know I should’ve stopped...it won’t happen again.”

“You’re damn right about that.”

Dad set his bag down heavily. With a look of resignation, he closed the curtains then shrugged out off his jacket. He tossed it aside on the bed and pulled a chair from the table. Sitting down, he planted his feet firmly on the floor.

“You don’t want to tell me what happened?” Dad turned the painkiller bottle over in his hands, looking at it for a long moment before slamming it down on the table then locking his eyes on Dean. “Fine.”

Dean flinched and took a step back. “Dad, please...”

After scrubbing a hand over his face, Dad slapped it down onto his thigh. “It’s your call, Dean. Explain yourself now or I warm your butt until you do.”

He couldn’t tell Dad. There was no way to explain how stupid he’d been.

 _Wanna make some quick money, kid?_

They were always short on cash. Dad had to hunt and hustle pool and do whatever else he could so they had somewhere to live. Dean had thought he could help.

The guy’s car had been really nice. Not nice as in cool, nothing even close to the awesomeness of the Impala, but nice as in expensive. Between the luxury vehicle and the immaculate suit, Dean had known the man had money, and a lot of it.

Dean had been bored out of his mind. He’d been leaning against the brick wall of the back of the school, just watching the puddles rise around his sneakers and wishing Sammy would hurry up. His little brother had been staying after school working on some extra credit project.

It was November and there had been an icy bite to the wind. Dean had to hug the building to stay out of the rain. He could’ve gone inside and helped with the project like his brother wanted, but Sammy’s stupid teacher didn’t like him.

So when some rich guy had walked out of his car and headed straight for Dean with an offer of somewhere warm to wait and said he’d get paid for it too, it had sounded like a good idea at the time. Dean should have known better than to go anywhere with a stranger, but he could take care of himself. The guy had only been human.

“It’ll be more than my hand if I have to pull you over here.”

Dad’s gruff warning jerked Dean back to the warmth of the motel room. With a strangled whimper he wiped away the moisture already welling in his eyes before Dad could see. He walked to stand beside his father before unfastening his jeans and letting the denim fall around his ankles.

 _You sure are a virgin, aren’t you?_

It still hurt so bad.

He took in a couple of quick breaths, steeling himself before bending forward over Dad’s lap. Tears again stung the corners of his eyes. At least Dad couldn’t see with Dean’s face pointed down at the patchy carpet.

Dad adjusted Dean’s position, tipping him forward further before tugging his boxers part way down his thighs and gripping him securely.

Dean’s stomach knotted. His head spun from lack of oxygen. All his mind registered was again being pinned with his already aching bottom exposed. Instinct screamed to fight this time.

It was just Dad.

He screwed his eyes closed, not even hearing Dad’s words before the first swat’s impact shot white hot pain through his body.

One.

Dad didn’t waste any time setting a steady pace, quickly igniting a fire over Dean’s skin. Silent tears slipped from his eyes before the flaring pain really set in. He bit his lip harder this time, until his mouth tasted of hot copper.

 _It’s supposed to hurt, son._

And it was fine, Dean could take it. He could take pain for the money. He could take it for Dad.

Eventually Dad’s hand would get tired or he’d decide it was taking too long. Maybe Dean would just lose consciousness. He could wait out the hard slaps until then. Even as each crack of Dad’s hand hurt more than the last. Even as he jumped just at the sound, clenching his throbbing muscles in anticipation of the next strike that he was sure was going to be one too many.

The burning pain was better than the hands that had last touched him there.

 _Your pretty little ass was built for this._

Dad’s hand had been moving methodically from one cheek to the other, not leaving a patch of skin uncovered. Dean could almost fight through the pain until a sharp stroke hit the center of his bottom, cracking solidly against the most tender spot.

Dean couldn’t bite back the wounded cry.

He couldn’t stop the near sob or his movements as he jerked against Dad’s grip. His hands clutched the denim of his father’s jeans just for something to hold onto. He was so lost in the haze of pain, in panting to catch his breaths, that he hadn’t realized the swats had stopped.

“Dean? Hey, you’re okay.”

If Dad thought so, Dean would believe him, but he didn’t feel okay. It was everything he could to keep quiet as the burning inside him, and now on the outside too, pushed past his limits of endurance.

“What’s going on with you?” Dad asked.

Dad set a gentle hand onto the tingling skin of Dean’s bottom. Too gentle, too close. Dean fought the urge to twist away.

“Don’t,” Dean gasped. “Please, don’t.”

 _Don’t pretend you don’t want it._

“I didn’t know what he wanted, I swear, Dad. I didn’t know.”

“Alright, kiddo. I believe you.” Dad’s hand moved up to rub Dean’s quaking shoulders. “But you know better. Those pills are for emergencies, not to sell for easy money.”

Dean tensed in his father’s grip, confusion cutting through the pain. “Who’d wanna buy some stupid pills?”

Dad was quiet for too long, before his grip on Dean loosened. He lifted Dean so he was again upright. Dean stumbled to get his footing, quickly wiping his eyes, but not in a big hurry to pull up his pants. He moaned as Dad pulled them up for him.

His father looked back to the bottle before leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees and look into Dean’s eyes. The gaze was so intense Dean shivered.

“Dean, if you didn’t sell the pills, where’d they go?”

Dean gave a shrug, burying his hands in his pockets and tucking his head to his chest. The tears fell heavy enough to matt his lashes together, but he didn’t care anymore.

“I took them. I shouldn’t have taken so many, I know. I just...I didn’t know it would hurt so much.”

He couldn’t see Dad’s face, but he saw his father’s large hands tense, fingers digging into his knees. There was a strained silence before Dad suddenly sat bolt upright in the chair.

“Dean, where are you hurt?”

“It’s okay. It stopped bleeding.”

“I’ll be the judge of that. Let me see.” When Dean remained silent, Dad’s hands gripped his shoulders, giving him a shake. “Dean!”

 _This’ll be our little secret. You’ll be fine._

“You already saw it,” Dean said.

Dad had had his bare butt right there in front of him. If Dad hadn’t noticed anything then it must not be as bad as Dean had thought. He was just being a baby.

Dean still couldn’t keep the question from his voice when he choked out some more words. “It looked fine...right?”

Dad wasn’t talking anymore. His arms wrapped around Dean, pulling him forward and clutching him to his chest. Dean fought the confining embrace until he came back to himself enough to acknowledge that it was still only his Dad.

Desperately, he gripped his father back. He buried his face in Dad’s shoulder as his father subtly rocked him, mumbling that he was sorry.

Dean shook his head, rubbing his cheeks dry against the flannel of Dad’s shirt. “It’s okay, Dad. It doesn’t hurt that bad.”

When Dad gripped Dean’s shoulder it was to hold Dean far enough away that he could look at him. Dean’s face scrunched in confusion as he saw the glistening in Dad’s eyes. He looked away, fixing his gaze on the hideous wallpaper over his father’s shoulder.

“I need you to tell me everything that happened,” Dad said carefully. “Then we’re dropping your brother off at Pastor Jim’s and getting you to a doctor.”

Dean’s eyes went wide and he quickly shook his head. “I don’t need a doctor. I’m fine, Dad.”

“Not open for discussion. I need to know for sure you’re okay.”

“I am. Really.” Dean wrapped his arms around himself. “I don’t want anyone else to touch me.”

“Damn it.” Dad’s breath hitched. “Why didn’t you just telling me?”

Dean looked down at his shoes. “You said you knew.”

“And you thought...God, Dean.” Dad again pulled him to his chest. He rubbed his strong hand over Dean’s shaking shoulders. “If anyone – and I mean _anyone_ \- ever lays one goddamn finger on you like that, you tell me. If I’m not here you call me and I will come hunt the bastard down. If I don’t pick up you call Pastor Jim, you call Bobby – call the damn police if you have to and we’ll sort it out later. Do you understand me?”

When Dad released him, Dean slowly nodded. “Yeah, Dad, I got it.”

Dad ran his hand over Dean’s head before handing him the pill bottle back. "We'll pick up some more this afternoon."

Relief mingled with dread and the throbbing ache of his backside. He didn’t want to talk about it, but knowing Dad didn’t hate him for it lifted such a weight from Dean's shoulders that he could fight through the rest.

He wasn’t in it alone. Whatever happened, whatever stupid thing Dean could come up with, Dad would always be there to back him up.


End file.
